The Color of Sin is Blue
by TempleAmarok
Summary: Naruto asks Sasuke to join a band called the voice of Sin. He soon discovers that Sasuke has more talents than just song writing. Other members include- Haku, Kiba, and Kankuro. Lemon in later chaps, yaoi, songs, and side pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Temple- Yo'ja my pretties… Okay I have ALWAYS wanted to do a band fic, and I KNOW there are like a million of them but I want to soooo badly! So here is my SasuNaru Band fic The Color of sin is Blue!

Ember- You woke me up for THIS!

Temple- Yes, yes I did and you can't go back to sleep no more!

Ember-Hey Temple, don't forget to tell them about your lateness for fics.

Temple- Thank you Emmy!

Ember- *Eye Twitches*

Temple- My computer is located in my living room, right in view of anyone else in the room. My family doesn't exactly know about my fics and I doubt they would approve. I DO live with my grandparents after all. That and my stupid great aunt won't ever get of the computer. I try to type at school when I have like… five minutes… ALSO! I will work on my other Multi chappy fic soon, I am having typer's block on the next chapter. All my ideas got stuck.

Ember- Like that made sense…

Temple- So yeah, this is one idea I got because I found I LOVE song fics, and I wanted to do a band fic. I don't have time to actually write my own songs so the band will play other band songs but I will always give credit at the beginning and end of my fics when they are used. Also I am gonna probably follow Sasuke around in this fic most of the time.

Ember- Why?

Temple- Because he is always so stoic I like to make funny things in his head that contradicts his physical expression!

Ember- Okay… don't you think this intro is long enough?

Temple- Oh yeah, DSICLAIMOR TIME!

**DISCLAIMOR- I no owny Naruto, friends(Or enemies) or any of these songs!**

Ember- There is Yaoi, swearing, and nightmares in this fic, you don't like then get gone!

Temple- So now, onto the fic!

**Bold-** songs

_Italics-_ thought or dreams

CAPS- emphasis or screaming

_**Bold Italics**_- Kyuubi (yes he is in this)

_The world is falling, breaking, crashing… Wait…it's me that's falling. I'm falling through the darkness with nothing to hold on to. The more I reach for what isn't even there, the faster I fall. It's too dark to see; too dark to __**know **__when my end is coming. It's quiet too; I doubt I could hear my bones breaking when I slam into the… whatever awaits me at the bottom I guess. Silence is my enemy; it stares at me with dark eyes void of everything that is. I need noise, I need to hear everything! Screams, cries, laughs, music, ANYTHING! Please Kami, I need to hear again; even if it is only for a second before I meet my demise…_

"Hey Bastard, wake up!" came a growl. A raven haired boy opened his eyes to see another boy in front of him.

"What do you want Naruto…" The raven, named Sasuke, hissed. Sasuke used his peripheral vision to glance around. He was still outside the college with his song book in his lap. He must have fallen asleep on the bench while writing. The cold wind seemed to emphasize this point as if saying 'duh'. Sasuke turned his attention back to the blond man in front of him. This boy; barely a man, was extremely tan with blue eyes that would put the ocean to shame. His hair was a spiked mess, but the kind of mess that knew exactly where to fall so it was perfect. Naruto cleared his throat to recapture Sasuke's attention.

"Hey, Bastard did you hear me or not!? I'm NOT repeating myself!" Naruto shouted into Sasuke's ear. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he leapt up from his bench and pushed the smaller blond against a tree.

"I. Wasn't. Listening. Uzumaki! Say it again!" Sasuke snarled. Naruto pale for a second before turning his head away, his eyes locked on the ground.

"I need your help…" He murmured. Sasuke almost didn't catch it, but he was SURE that the other boy had asked for help. He wanted to laugh, but of course he was an Uchiha and they don't laugh so he settled for a condescending smirk. So the almighty Uzumaki Naruto needed his help. This was great; he had the blond trouble maker asking HIM for help! Normally, if it were anyone else he would have said no or simply ignored them until they went away. This was different, Naruto was his ultimate rival; or so the blond says. He dropped Naruto and walked back to the bench to pick up his song book.

"Fine Uzumaki, what do you wa…," Sasuke began, but Naruto was already running away.

"Thanks, meet me at the old theater at eight!" Naruto shouted as he turned the corner and went out of sight.

His bag weighed his shoulder in a reminder to go home but still Sasuke stood in fascination and wonder. He was fascinated at how fast Naruto could run, and he wondered:

"What in Hell was that?!"

*SQUEE!*

Temple- You likey? Hatey? WHAT I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!

Ember- *snickers* wow…You're a little wacko today huh?

Audience- *looks at Ember accusingly* WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER*

Ember- IT WASN'T ME! I did nothing to her…for once…

Audience- *lowers pitchforks*

Temple- Okay then that's all I have, it was short but hey; it WAS a prologue.

Ember- Can I go back to sleep now?

Temple- Nah, I wanna play more! Okay off to go searching for fics, Etch'e Ne!


	2. Chapter 2

**Temple- Yo' ja dudes and dudetts! Oh my favorite peoples you have returned! Here is Chapter 2 of the Color of Sin!**

**Ember-That was quick, no opening?**

**Temple-Not if you don't drop the subject before it starts.**

**Ember- *cocks a fine eyebrow and shuts up***

**DISCLAIMOR-I don't own Naruto or any songs I plan to use in the future. Sweet and simple!**

**Ember- ooohkaay… weird enough. Also, surprisingly, this chapter is very clean, maybe it's the family sitting behind Temple or the fact that she is acting odd. No swearing, lemons, or yaoi in this chapter, it will come up soon I guess**.

Sasuke threw down his book bag on the couch and went into the kitchen. A note lay on the counter but Sasuke walked by. It wasn't until he had gone to the fridge and grabbed an apple that he had paid any attention to the note. When he did he glanced at it for merely a second before crumpling it up and tossing it in the trash. He already knew the gist of the note. Itachi was going away… again; this time to China for a 'business meeting' with his partner Kisame. More like he was on vacation from Sasuke with his boyfriend Kisame. Sasuke smirked and sat down at the counter.

"Wonder what Uzumaki wanted…" Sasuke muttered to himself, "He ran off pretty fast… didn't even tell me what he wanted…"

Sasuke glanced at the clock. It was 6:42, he had roughly 2 hours before he had to meet the idiot. Sasuke stood up and left the kitchen, his tomato untouched. The walls of the mansion were bare; no pictures, just plain brown walls. Sasuke had grown used to it. Itachi had thrown all the pictures out after… the incident. Sasuke walked into his room and threw himself down upon the bed.

"Mine as well get some more sleep in," He yawned.

_**Color of sin, color if sin, color of sin**_

Sasuke stood at the corner in front of a large, dark looking building. An old theater sign stared at Sasuke like something from a scary movie. Did the little moron really expect Sasuke to go into that building? It looked like it was about to fall down at any second; no wonder it had been condemned.

"Sasuke! Hey Sasuke!" Came an obnoxious call as Naruto came running over.

"I'm here, what did you want, Uzumaki?" Sasuke sighed. Naruto began to pout.

"Not here, inside the theater,"

"In **that** thing? It's condemned; I'm surprised it hasn't fallen yet!" Sasuke argued.

"Stop complaining Ice Princess and come on," Naruto replied, dropping the pout. Sasuke glared but motioned for Naruto to continue.

The blond led him over to the old theater to an ominous looking door. The fact that they were in a stinky alley, walking into a very condemned building, through a very creepy door made Sasuke wonder if he should really follow Naruto inside. He didn't have much time to expand on this thought because the little idiot had walked through the door and his blond hair was disappearing into the darkness. Sasuke hurried up after him. Naruto led him to a second door. Sasuke was expecting the door to open and they would once again meet a dark corridor, but instead he had to turn away as light poured in.

"Naruto, you finally made it," Shouted a very familiar voice.

Sasuke looked up to see Kiba, Kankuro, Sakura, and a young girl sitting on a theater stage. Scarlet red curtains were strewn about the room hinting the theaters elegance in it's golden days. The stage lights were on and pointed down to the stage and it's occupants. Naruto soon joined them, motioning for Sasuke to follow.

"Heck, you really did get him to come," Kiba snickered, and Sasuke noted that this was the voice he had heard earlier.

"With Sasuke-kun helping you guys, you will be awesome!" Sakura declared, standing up and ogling at Sasuke.

"Oh come off it Sakura, he ain't that great!" Naruto complained.

"Uh huh and why then did you all decide you needed his help?" Sakura pointed out. Naruto turned away, pouting.

"Need my help with what?" Sasuke asked; feeling very irritated that they were talking about him as if he weren't there. Suddenly his ears were bombarded with the sound of a blind, 3-legged cow running through a field of pots and pans.

"What the heck is that!" Sasuke shouted, covering his ears.

"That is what we need help with…" Naruto chuckled. He pointed to where Kiba was sitting behind a drum set with a pair of drumsticks poised above his head.

"Easy, you take away the sticks, the drums, and the idiot then you won't have a problem," Sasuke scoffed; causing Kiba o glare and turn away.

"Ha ha, very funny Uchiha, I don't know **why **I thought **you **could help us," Naruto growled.

"Because your band will fail without it and Sasuke-kun knows how to play like…every instrument," Sakura pointed out.

"Band? You are starting a band?" Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah, what do you have to say about that huh jerk!?" Naruto bursted.

"Nothing, just I hope you all play better than Inuzuka over there or you'll have an angry mob in no time," Sasuke scoffed.

"Hey you a…"Naruto began but was cut off by the young girl, who Sasuke suddenly realized wasn't a girl but a boy!

"That's why we need your help, we suck and you are the only person who can make us better," the very feminine boy said.

"Gosh Haku, his ego is already big, any bigger and we won't have room to practice in here," Kankuro snickered.

"Point being, we need help and fast," Haku finished.

"You're asking for my help?" Sasuke mused, directing his question at Naruto.

"I don't need you…" Naruto shouted but was hit over the head with six fists and 2 drumsticks before he could finish, "I mean… yeah we really do…"

"Fine, I'll help you, but on one condition," Sasuke smirked; Naruto shivered and wondered what he had just gotten himself into.

**Temple- So this chappie was longer than the last. Are you liking it so far? Hating it? LOVING IT!? Please review! PLEASE I am feeling very discouraged to continue any stories with my little reviews.**

**Ember-*snores lightly***

**Temple- EVEN HER!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Temple- Yo'ja! I would like to send a shout out to inuyasha'sChic! You are so AWZUM!**

**Ember- She's eating M&M flurry Ice cream, so she's hyper**

**Temple- because you are soooooo AWZUM I am going to make this a SasuNaruSasu so I get my bit too! The only reason Naruto accepted Sasuke's help is because they REALLY suck! (Pun not intended) **

**Ember- Temple have you had your medication today?**

**Temple-uh… yeeeeeees… maybe… can't catch me to find out Emmy! *Takes off***

**Ember-*sighs* what is about to happen should not be viewed by children under… well it should just not be viewed.**

**Temple-PLEASE NO! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER! HEEEELP!**

**Kenny- *sneaks in* my good friend Temple is a bit…er… hung up at the moment so I'll be doing DISCLAIMOR and WARNINGS! For those of you who don't know who I am I write Temple-Chan's lemons! I'm NOT gay, but I do love Yaoi… is it wrong to be a yaoi fan boy?**

**DISCLAIMOR- Temple-Chan does not own Naruto, neither do I, nor the song Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls, nor Kiba's crappy drumming… **

**Kenny- *reads Ember's diary...I mean list of warnings***

**Ember- I DON'T HAVE A DIARY!  
**

**Kenny-Tut Tut Tut Ember-Chan, pay attention to hurting Temple-Chan, and leave me to peer into your guys' privacy in peace! Now there is swearing, bad music, and unintentional molestation**

*SQUEE*

Sasuke grinned at the way Naruto seemed to be reconsidering his first idea; a worried frown over his scarred face. It wouldn't really matter to him, if Naruto changed his mind he could go home and be the emo-bastard he was meant to be or eat little puppies or scare children. Yes, that sounded fun…

"Er… Sasuke-kun, your kind of scaring us…" Sakura whispered. Sasuke was grinning from ear to ear, and not a normal grin. More like the kind that came just before an axe-murder came and killed everyone.

"I've seen this movie, his head is gonna do a 360º in a minute," Kiba whispered to Kankuro.

"Think we should run before blood starts raining down?" Kankuro replied.

Naruto seemed oblivious to the muttering of his friends or the creepy grin Sasuke was sporting. What could the ice princess do, anyway? Naruto didn't have anything Sasuke could take, no money or valuable. The man could afford slave labor so Naruto was pretty sure he didn't have to worry about wearing any maid outfits (uh…he just might... but not for cleaning)

"Fine, what do you want?" Naruto growled, trying to keep up a defiant façade.

"Want? Nothing, I just have a request," Sasuke smirked.

"What, then? Just spit it out!" Naruto growled.

"I refuse to teach anyone in this dump," Sasuke stated.

"I'm not made of money like a certain asshole I know! I can't buy a place to practice!" Naruto snarled.

"Are you looking for a reason for me to walk out of here?" Sasuke said stoically.

"Naruto!" came 4 joined voices that made Naruto flinch.

"Fine… if we can't practice here, then where?" Naruto growled.

"There you go little Dobe, just think. What asshole do you know that would have money to practice?" Sasuke cooed, like a mother to a young child. Naruto blanched then his face lit up in anger and Sasuke had to admit, red was a good color on him.

"I am not a loser, Teme!" Naruto shot back.

"Technically, it means dead last," Haku pointed out.

"Same difference," Naruto growled, "What gives you the right to insult me?!"

"Everything," Sasuke replied.

"Get. Out!" Naruto hissed, "Just leave now!"

Sasuke shrugged, pushing away the guilt or the little voice that told him he had taken things too far.

"But… Sasuke-kun… Naruto we **NEED** him, don't just let him go," Sakura said quickly as Sasuke walked to the door.

"No, if he isn't going to show me a little respect then…" Naruto began.

"I'm not going to apologize, but if you still want help come over to my place at 4:00," Sasuke said simply before walking out.

***SQUEE***

Sasuke was sitting in the kitchen watching as his newest 'students' were pushing their blond haired leader up the steps and mutedly shouting and pointing at the door. The boy seemed to try and shout back but when Sakura raised her fist and Kiba seemed to shout something which Sasuke could only guess was really obscene, he turned around and rang the doorbell. A loud buzz sounded through the house and echoed through the halls. Sasuke smirked and stayed where he sat. Once more the tan boy pushed the button, and once more the buzz rang. Now Sasuke could see a scowl darkening Naruto's face and he let out a small chuckle. (Well no one is around to hear it so it's okay…right?) Now the blond began to pound the door with a fist his mouth forming words that expressed his colorful vocabulary. Sasuke let this go on a while longer until the other male began to pound with both fists and kick the door. His friends back away to the bottom of the stairs and Sasuke stood up.

"Uchiha you damn bastard let me in! You fucking Teme, you called us over here don't be such a…"Naruto shouted putting all his strength into trying to knock the door off its hinges.

"Such a what? A bastard?" Came a snide voice as the door swung open.

Naruto felt one of his fists connect with a hard chest and he glared at the Uchiha who now stood in the doorway. To Naruto's growing displeasure and Sasuke's pleasure, Naruto had to look up because Sasuke stood taller than him since the doorway was another step up. Naruto glared, not to be outdone and shoved Sasuke backwards so he could stand in the door. This was when the blond noticed that he was a quarter of a head shorter anyways. He scowled at this fact and settled on going back to taunting the Uchiha.

"What took you? Did you have to spend an hour in the bathroom to get your gay-ass chicken butt hair ready? Or were you baking cookies like the gay little house-wife you are?" Naruto smirked. Sasuke cocked a fine brow and tilted his head just so.

"What? Run out of Bastard remarks and going for gay ones? For Kami's sake Uzumaki can't you think of anything good?" Sasuke shot back.

"Well… You ARE a bastard! You probably have a bastard family too!" Naruto closed his mouth immediately. He didn't mean to take it THAT far, it just sort of slipped out in the moment. Before Naruto could apologize he was pinned by Sasuke's deadly glare.

"Get. Out," Sasuke hissed, sending Naruto's earlier words back at him, "Just leave now!"

"Naruto!" Sakura hissed in a panicked way.

"Sas...I really didn't…,"Naruto began.

"OUT!" Sasuke ordered again. Naruto's eyes widened, Sasuke was serious! He did the only thing he could do in a time like this.

"Sorry pride, I don't think I could ever make it up to you for this," He whispered before throwing himself to the floor on his hands and knees, "Please Sasuke I'm really, **REALLY** sorry! I didn't mean it I swear! I forgot that… you know… that thing happened with your family! Punish me, but don't punish my band! Kiba spent all his savings trying to buy that drum set… and Kankuro had to quit his second job to make time for practice… Haku had to quit his expensive piano lessons so he would have more time to spare!"

Sasuke stared at Naruto; still fuming mad but turned away.

"Gomen," he muttered. He heard the group let out a held breath and Naruto collapse to the ground.

"Come on, the practice room is back here," Sasuke said stoically; leading them deeper into the maze of hallways that was Uchiha Manor. Naruto, surprisingly, hadn't said a word.

Kiba elbowed his best friend in the side, "Way to suck up Naruto, maybe you're the house wife, eh?" This earned a dark glare (though not as dark as the Uchiha glare) from said blond.

They soon entered a large room with thick walls and a heavy door. Instruments were set up around the room including a drum set, keyboard, piano (yes there IS a difference), a few guitars of different varieties, and a microphone.

"This is my music room. We can do one on one practice first," Sasuke said.

"Wouldn't hearing us play as a group be better to start off with?" Haku suggested.

"Yeah, you can't judge the rest of us by just hearing Kiba play, or Naruto talk," Kankuro added.

Sasuke seriously doubted it would make much of a difference with his judgment but shrugged then asked, "Why would I base my ideas off of the Dobe talking?"

"Naruto's our singer," Sakura explained. Sasuke's eyes had widened in slight surprise. He figured that either Sakura or Haku would be singing. That wouldn't be considered sexist right, because Haku wasn't a girl?

"How about you play and we can listen to Usuratonkatchi sing later," Sasuke offered.

The blond looked insulted but kept quiet as they took positions. Haku was behind the keyboard, Kiba on drums, Kankuro with base and Naruto with an electric guitar. Sakura sat on one of the three other seats in the room because she was a back up singer. Naruto glanced at everyone as if telling them what to do with his eyes. They nodded and Naruto fixed Sasuke with a determined stare. It started off slow; Haku's keyboard playing a light tune. Then Kankuro joined in plucking a deep note on his base over and over. Kiba raised his sticks as if to begin to pummel his drums again but as he brought them down he slowed and kept a steady 1-2-3-4 beat on his snare. Naruto stood there grinning. Sasuke frowned; this was NOT showing him what they played like. Haku was the only one playing more than one repeated note! Finally Naruto joined in with a noise resembling a taut wire snapping. Of course, when Sasuke looked, it WAS a taut wire snapping.

"He he… oops," Naruto chuckled guiltily, a string from the guitar hanging freely.

"Usuratonkatchi…," Sasuke growled darkly.

"That keeps happening for some reason," Kiba said absently. Sasuke's eye twitched and he didn't bother himself in explaining it to the idiot.

"Fine, no band play; just sing now Dobe," Sasuke growled.

"Don't have to be so grouchy, Teme, it was just a strong for Kami's sake," Naruto muttered. Sakura walked up and stood a bit far back behind another microphone while the other three took their seats. Naruto had a look of concentration of his face as he thought of what song he would present to the prickly raven boy before him.

"Constipated Blondie?" Kiba jibed.

"Shut up, Dog breath!" Naruto shot back.

"Shh!" Kankuro and Haku hissed, despite Sasuke's earlier words, Naruto's singing was great.

Naruto opened his mouth slowly and the tension grew in the room; emanating from the blonde's band mates. He smirked at Sasuke and began to sing:

"_**And Id give up forever to touch you  
cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that ill  
Ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now**_

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
cause sooner or later its over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
cause I don't think that they'd  
Understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And you cant fight the tears that aint  
Coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me  
cause I don't think that they'd  
Understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me  
cause I don't think that they'd  
Understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me  
cause I don't think that they'd  
Understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am"

Sasuke hated to admit it but that was mind blowing. Naruto drew out the ending until it faded along with Sakura's oh's and ooh's in the background.

'_That was unexpected… I mean I know Naruto's kind of hot but I didn't know he was a great singer too. Damn, I thought I was asexual; why in Hell am I feeling this!? All he did was sing a damn song!' _Sasuke thought to himself.

"Uchiha… are you listening?" Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear.

"Wow Naruto, you killed him!" Kankuro grinned.

"Oh shut up," Naruto growled, waving his hand in front of Sasuke's face. Suddenly Sasuke lurched forward to bite Naruto's hand; which snapped back.

"Hey, Bastard, what was that for!?" Naruto growled. Sasuke, rather childishly didn't answer.

"Okay then… I wanna go next!" Kiba shouted.

"NO!" Everyone shouted simultaneously Kiba began to pout.

"Haku, it's your turn," Sasuke said absently.

The feminine boy nodded and relinquished his seat to Sakura before taking his place behind the keyboard. He began to play a soft lullaby and Sasuke could picture Haku sitting behind an expensive grand piano instead of a keyboard. Suddenly weight on his lap woke Sasuke form his troubled mind. Sasuke looked up to the one and only Uzumaki Naruto sitting on his lap, grinning wildly.

"What are you doing Uzumaki?" Sasuke growled, pushing the blush that was spreading up his whole body away.

"Sitting," Naruto answered simply.

"On my lap?" Sasuke hissed.

"Well do YOU see anymore seats?" Naruto grinned slyly. It was true there were only four seats and all were taken. Naruto wiggled his butt and Sasuke bit back a moan from the electricity that shot up from a certain area.

'_Oh god… what a great time to turn gay…' _Sasuke thought, and then added after a bit of thinking, '_or Naruto-sexual. This is going to be a long day…"_

***SQUEE***

**Kenny- So delicious looking people did Temple do well? I told her she needed to add a bit more to her stories because they were too short.**

**Temple- *looking a bit bruised and bloodied but well medicated* you ASS! She could have killed me! Why didn't you help!  
**

**Kenny- What god would that do, then we both would have gotten our asses kicked.**

**Temple-I hate you both…**

**Kenny & Ember- Love you too Temple-Chan!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Temple- Heeeeellooooo? Are any reviewers still there? I hope you're holdin up well with my hiatus still in place. Sorry guys but without my mac I can't right lemons. I have 50 year old grandparents and a ten year old brother to consider.**

**Ember-You should have thought about that before writing porn**

**Temple- Not in the mood Ember**

**Ember *sticks out tongue***

**Temple- So here is my brand new disclaimer robot to read you off what, sadly, is not mine. Now Ember come here so I can do something about that tongue… *holds out scissors***

**DISCLAIMER- All Naruto characters in this fan fiction belong respectively to Kishimoto. All songs in this fan fiction belong respectively to their original owners. Temple Amarok does not own these things only the idea of this fan fiction. Any rights…**

***Temple and Ember stare at boring Disclaimer Robot***

**Ember- That is the most boring disclaimer time ever… so while you go trash it here is the warnings! Swearing, violence, bad drumming (seriously who thought to give Kiba a drum set, and worse drum sticks?)**

***SQUEEE***

Sasuke was ready to blow. Not only was the blond dobe STILL sitting on him but Kiba had broken his sticks, then Kankuro and he began arguing, Sakura tried to flirt AGAIN, and worst of all Naruto kept moving around on his lap! When would this night end! Sasuke could just barely hear Kankuro's base playing anymore. Sasuke wanted to hang his head, but doing that would only result in him with his head on Naruto's shoulder, a BIG no-no in his book. Of course then Naruto had to lean HIS head back onto SASUKE'S shoulder. Sasuke almost threw Naruto off as the blond lay back on him.

"U-Uzumaki, what in Hell are you doing?" Sasuke hissed trying not to draw attention. Naruto shifted so his face was almost buried in Sasuke's neck.

"Pillow smell nice…" Naruto mumbled. Sasuke paused in his murderous/embarrassed thoughts. Was Naruto sleeping? Sasuke was stock still as the blond reached up and clutched his black tee shirt. Sasuke knew he should have woken him up but something stopped him. Maybe it was the peaceful look Naruto was displaying, maybe it was because something inside him REALLY liked it. Sasuke sat like that watching Naruto sleep until reality came back in the form of Kankuro's final cord.

"WHOO HOO! AWESOME KANKURO!!!" Kiba shouted, obviously not aware how late it was and about Sasuke's situation. Sasuke turned back to the blond whose eyes were slipping open. It was then that Sasuke actually noticed them, and wondered how he couldn't have before. Naruto's crystal blue eyes were gorgeous! Prettier than any gem Sasuke had ever seen in fact. It wasn't just blue it was like a mixture of blues that stood out and yet mixed together at the same time. It was like heaven in the form of two glowing blue eyes. Wait two, surprised, angry, confused, glowing blue eyes… not good.

"WHAT THE FUCK UCHIHA!!!" Naruto snarled pushing away from Sasuke. By now everyone was looking at the two polar opposites. Naruto was standing, panting as if he had just ran a mile in a minute. Sasuke schooled his face into the normal stoic mask.

"What Dobe? Was your cat nap disturbed? You should really think about more beauty sleep, it would really help you," Sasuke snickered, feeling guilty at the lies he was speaking. Naruto glared at Sasuke his fists shaking.

"Not all of us spend hours in front of a mirror Uchiha!" Naruto spat.

"Do you even have a mirror?" Sasuke hissed back. Naruto flinched and turned pale. The room went sort of quiet. Sasuke didn't know what he said wrong. Was something wrong with the blond knucklehead that he wasn't aware of? Of course how was he expected to know everything about him when they were enemies, nay rivals?

Naruto was still just standing there silently. His eyes were now focused on the leg of Sasuke's chair, anywhere but Sasuke himself. The blond locks that defied gravity everyday seemed to have drooped a bit, but most off of all were his eyes. They were stormy blue now, Sasuke could almost swear it was definitely a mixture of dark, stormy blue colors. Although they were beautiful Sasuke didn't like it. Before he felt pride over silencing the other boy for once but now it just felt wrong. What the happened between them before? All they had done between now and their last fight was sit in a damn chair. Sasuke was having trouble keeping his mask up when his heart beat painfully in his chest at the sight of the blond.

"Hey guys! There's this new bar up the street! My treat!" Kiba finally shouted, trying to break the tension.

"It's never your treat!" Sakura fumed, "You ALWAYS say that then make us pay!

"Well I'm broke what do you want me to do!?" Kiba argued.

"Get a job?" Haku suggested.

"I'll pay," Sasuke finally said. Four pairs of eyes were now trained on him, and none of them were beautifully blue.

"Really Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked starry eyed. Inside her inner Sakura was smirking.

_**"YES! Sasuke-kun will be MINE tonight! I wonder if he can hold his liquor… BWAHAHAHA!"**_

__"We don't need your pity asshole," Naruto said, but all the venom was gone from his voice as if he were tired of it.

"Then stop throwing a pity party," Sasuke shot back, "I am going to get drunk because I feel like I want to get drunk, are you guys coming or not?" The 5 friends exchanged curious/ nervous looks.

"Fine, we'll go but only because I want to see how stupid the Great Uchiha Sasuke is smashed," Naruto declared.

***SQUEEE***

"Wheee!" Naruto squealed as he spun in the stool again. His plan had backfired on him. While Sasuke was definitely smashed he wasn't stupid in the least. Naruto himself however…

"Naruto do you need a ride home?" Sakura asked.

"NO!" Naruto cried childishly before snatching his mug again and staring into it, "Iz'all g-gone? He-Hey who keeps drinking m-my…er… S'ke whazeh called 'gain?" The five students exchanged bothered glanced. They had been at the new bar, Hebi, for 3 hours. Sasuke who had paced himself was on his eighth Rum and Diet Coke. Naruto who had tried to turn it into a drinking game was on his fifteenth tequila, and Sasuke was definitely getting worried. Naruto reached over to snatch Kiba's white Russian, because the mutt was obviously passed out.

"I think it's time to go Naruto," Kankuro said, his speech slurred.

"No! I wanna ztayay here and hang with my good ol' buday Suzuki," Naruto giggled.

"Naruto, Haku is waiting outside we really should get you home," Sakura said glancing at her watch. Sakura, like Sasuke didn't get stupid drunk, but in Sasuke's opinion she was already stupid and some of the thing she said could have come out of a drunken person's mouth. Haku, didn't drink so he had agreed to pick them up at 11:30, a half hour before the bar closed. It was now 11:50.

"You guy's go I'll get him home," Sasuke muttered. Sakura, who obviously was drunk enough to not see the oddity and all the things that could go wrong just nodded. She and Kankuro helped Kiba up who was muttering and barking about filthy cats, and left. Sasuke paid for the bill that they had racked up and stood.

"Okay Dobe, time to go home," He yawned.

"No, I wanna hang wit yooouuu S'ke," Naruto replied. Sasuke began to wonder if he had made the wrong decision bring the other boy here.

"Naruto we got to get out of here," Sasuke tried again.

"Hey, we're closing get your friend and scram," growled a girl with red hair that hung in her face and a weird hat.

"I got it," Sasuke growled. Without saying a word he grabbed Naruto's hand and tried to pull him away but the blond held tightly to the bar.

"Seriously Naruto you're the worst drunk I've ever seen," Sasuke growled. With a defeated sigh he let go, only to hook his hands under Naruto's knees and under his arms to carry him bridal style. He refused to let the blush onto his face as he carried Naruto outside. The blond, very very drunk, was twirling a lock of his hair.

"H-Hey Sasasuke…" He said when the raven let him down.

"What?" Sasuke growled.

"Don't move…" Naruto whispered moving toward Sasuke as if sneaking, "Y-you have a duck on your head…" Sasuke gave Naruto an odd look but before he could reply the blond leapt forward and tugged on the back of Sasuke's hair, shouting that he had it by the ass.

"OW! DAMMIT UZUMAKI LET GO!" Sasuke snarled as the other persistently pulled harder.

"Wow S'ke d-did you use duck tape? It wooon't come oooff," Naruto whined, saying his most non-drunken sentence yet.

"Let go of my hair Baka!" Sasuke growled before shoving Naruto away. Naruto, being uncoordinated and drunk fell on his ass.

"Owie… Sasa that hurt," he whiled.

"Come on Dobe, we've got to get you home, where do you live?" Sasuke growled, smoothing down his hair. Naruto stood on wobbly legs and grabbing onto Sasuke's shirt to steady himself. He was obviously too drunk to realize the awkward position he now stood in with Sasuke as their bodies almost touched with every movement Naruto did. Sasuke was caught by Naruto's eyes again. They sparkled bright blue with the haziness of a drunk. Still, absolutely gorgeous.

"W-where, do you live?" Sasuke asked, cursing himself for stuttering.

"Um…," Naruto looked around, unconsciously leaning his body onto Sasuke's, he pointed to the right "M-mebe… dat wahy?"

"Maybe?" Sasuke asked.

"N-no… it's this wayah.," Naruto corrected pointing down the street behind Sasuke. Sasuke was very unsure about doing this anymore. Something inside told him he was in for a long night.

***SQUEEE***

"Is this the one Dobe?" Sasuke sighed. They had been walking for an hour or two and his feet were killing him. Naruto had gotten them lost several times and Sasuke was about to murder the blond idiot. It was 2 in the fucking morning; no one would notice the raven haired boy strangling the life out of the idiotic blond! They were now stopped in front of a very drab looking apartment complex.

"yu-huh," Naruto nodded for the 6th time that night, "H-hey Sas'ke! Did Did you, know I livded here?"

"So you said," Sasuke sighed. He grabbed the forgotten ring of keys out of Naruto's hands and thankfully opened the door. Sasuke raised his eyes and thanked whatever diety was up there. Sasuke searched for Naruto's room key now. The ugly bright orange key had the number 555 gouged into it so Sasuke set to work dragging Naruto up the stairs because there was no way in Hell he would use the elevator in this dump. He had seen Resident Evil, he did not want to die in the elevator just because the blond couldn't walk five feet on his own.

When they reached the top Sasuke used the orange key to open the door and dragged Naruto inside. After almost tripping five times (ALMOST Uchiha's do not trip, they are too graceful, rofl), stubbing his toe four times, and stepping in/on dozens of things that didn't feel safe to step in/on; he found a couch for Naruto to sit on. He then began his trek to find a light.

"Where's your light switch Dobe?" Sasuke growled. He wanted to get out of there fast.

"No lights, no power" Naruto mumbled sleepily.

"What? Didn't you pay your bill?" Sasuke asked.

"No money…"Naruto muttered.

"Don't fall asleep on me now Naruto, where's your bedroom?" Sasuke growled. His eyes were slowly adjusting to the light.

"uh… that way.." Naruto pointed down a hall. With a sigh Sasuke walked over and picked Naruto up once more. It wasn't until he reached the door farthest down that he found the bedroom. With tired steps he walked over and dropped Naruto onto the mattress only to be pulled down by the grip Naruto still had on his neck.

"N-Naruto let go of me," Sasuke hissed, glad for the lack of light to hide how red his face was as his nose was buried in Naruto's chest.

"hehe, you called me Naruto!" Naruto squealed. Said boy pulled the raven up and rolled over so he was half way on top of him, his face buried in Sasuke's neck.

"Nice smelling pillow is back," Naruto mumbled.

"N-naruto…" but he had fallen asleep. Sasuke stared up at the ceiling cursing whatever diety was up there once more. Now he was stuck, in bed, with Naruto Uzumaki.

***SQUEEE***

**Temple-hehe… I'm so evil to Sasuke**

**Ember-What's up with Sakura, I thought you liked her?**

**Temple-Oh I do but Sasuke doesn't so I had to be mean.**

**Ember- oh…**

**Temple- Wow… kinda nothing to do… so bye blokes! PLEASE REVIEW! Or I shall kill your children!!  
**

**Ember-creepy much?**

**Temple- shut it Ember.**


End file.
